Livonia
Character Livonia is a fan character for Axis Powers: Hetalia. She, like Prussia, is a country that no longer exists, but she tends to wander around and bug the other countries (mostly because she can't accept the fact that she's no longer a nation). Her country existed where present-day Latvia and Estonia are located. Her human name is Larissa Velna, an old Latvian name that means "Innocent Devil". Appearance Livonia looks very much like her two 'brothers', almost like a cross between them. She has messy blond hair that is full of flips and curls, much like her brother Latvia's hair, and she ties it back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She has somewhat angular lavender-pink eyes and suffers from poor vision, hence why she wears a pair of glasses. She tends to wear either blue or green, like her flag colors, although she borrowed from her brothers' wardrobes during the Soviet Era and has grown rather used to wearing a blue suit with gold brushes. She is between Latvia and Estonia's height. Personality Livonia is a very stubborn girl, and tends to be a little on the head-strong side. She tends to hold a few grudges against people who owned her land, such as Sweden or Poland, but every time she tries to get "revenge" on them by using either childish jokes or mischievious pranks, she fails horribly. She loves her brothers dearly, but she'll never admit it aloud, and often pretends that she hates them or that she doesn't care about what happens to them. She does feel a bit of resentment towards the two, especially Latvia (who moved into her land bit by bit and became a country after WWI). She feels betrayed by many people, but tries to be strong and not let it show. Larissa seems to think of herself as the most powerful and greatest nation in the world. The truth is, she was pretty weak and easily overrun after the Livonian Wars, and many people today don't remember her. Estonia and Latvia both have to keep an eye on her and try to keep her out of trouble as much as possible... unfortunately, trying to keep Livonia out of trouble is like trying to keep Etna from errupting... It just doesn't seem to last for very long. She is known for getting involved in affairs which end up weakening her, and gets dragged into many situations which end in her suffering. Livonia can be both obnoxious and a snoopy due to the oppression from her past. She is curious, and tends to meddle with people's things, even (and especially) without their permission. This often gets her in trouble, especially because she often snoops in the wrong things. Livonia also has a few maternal instincts after raising her two little brothers, even if she doesn't seem like the kind of person to have them. She isn't very good with children, especially since she was thrown into a world of wars and hatred at a young age and had to take care of her Baltic siblings (who were much more numerous than three at the time). Relationships Latvia Livonia's younger brother, Latvia. She had to take care of him for many centuries, and tried to teach him how to be a "great warrior" like herself. That didn't exactly end well. She's most protective over him because he's younger and stayed with her for a longer time. After WWI, he became his own nation, and Livonia felt somewhat betrayed. He still let her people live in small communities, however, until the Soviet Union began hunting her people down to send them to Siberia. She hangs around him the most, and tends ot invade his privacy by searching through his journals and such. Even though she picks on him, she is super protective of him whenever stronger nations are around (such as Russia). Through history, Latvian tribes were formed in Livonia, and the Livonians tried to get rid of them. Unfortunately for her, the little tribes were like mushrooms, and crushing one only caused five others to pop up later. While their people do not claim to be related, Livonia tends to stick near Latvia, since most of her people married into Latvian families. Estonia Livonia's other younger brother, Estonia. He became his own country after Sweden ruled Livonia, and she has a nasty habit of calling him "traitor" whenever she gets mad at him. One of her biggest grudges is against Sweden for "taking Estonia away from her." She tried to teach him to be a warrior as well... The only problem then was that whatever he learned he was able to use against her when she and Sweden fought. In the present, she sneaks onto his laptop and reads his things. Through history, Livonia seemed to be a burden to Estonia. She loves him as well, but doesn't let it show, and tries to act even less protective than she would like to be. She misses him, and wishes that he had not been seperated from her so early on. Estonian schools taught Livonian even after the Soviet Union had banned it, and that is one of the many things Livonia secretely appreciates from her brother. to be continued...